Beauty and the Beast
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Because he was the beast, and Tezuka the beauty; or at least, that was how it was supposed to be. But somewhere along the way he had fallen for Beauty, and ever so softly, Beauty was stealing away pieces of the Beast.


**DEDICATION**: After finally completing my stupid english project (I really hate English class... actually I hate science, math, french, civics/careers, and geography, too, but that's besides the point.), I FINALLY got to this story, which was requested by the lovely Evelyn(whosadlydoesnothaveafanfictionaccount)! (: She gave me the prompt, '_And in the end, Beauty killed the Beast_', so I really, really, really wanted to make this story into a tragedy... but sadly, she forbade me (she blackmails me about not coming to Abercrombie with me, you see, I need her emotional support to buy this sweater, that tee-shirt, or more preferably, BOTH!) from writing a sad ending... so here we are.  
Oh and in case you were wondering, what classes _do _I like? Music and gym, guys. Although unfortunately, I'm not allowed to take either of those next year. Stupid IB program. Oh well, at least I have sports teams, still! (:

Also, thank you to my lovely beta, _lachrymosa13blue_!

**DISCLAIMER**: If I owned Prince of Tennis, it would be more like Prince of Volleyball! (though I can't really say I like playing volleyball more than tennis, I love them both!)

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST  
**_wildly my mind beats against you, (you resist), yet the soul obeys;  
wandering child - phantom of the opera  
_**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Truth be told, Fuji had known even in their first year that he could surpass Tezuka from the moment the green ball touched his racket. Fuji also knew that Tezuka knew this too, in the way intricate brown eyes watched him. He was decidedly angry that Tezuka tried to play him even with his injured arm, but he was even more so amused by the determination in the other boy's eyes.

Fuji crushed Tezuka with a bold score of 6-0; he played mercilessly.

Even in his current state, Fuji could tell that Tezuka would grow up to be beautiful, for Tezuka's beauty was written very deeply into the boy's every movement. He could even grow up to be great.. Perhaps he would crush Tezuka gently, Fuji decided, but grew increasingly infuriated when Tezuka did not react, even to his consistent rough handling of Tezuka's shirt.

It only gave fuel to Fuji's fire when Tezuka's eyes shifted seriously, landing on his own crystalline eyes and burning with a passion that Fuji knew his own eyes would never hold. In that second that their eyes were connected, Fuji knew Tezuka already loved him. Fuji also saw that Tezuka pitied him.

The genius gently let go of Tezuka's shirt, patting down the shirt and letting his hand linger a little longer than proper on Tezuka's chest.

Fuji would _break _Tezuka; how _dare _such a regular human look down at him so condescendingly! He would humour Tezuka's love; he would draw out this battle until their third year. He would not play a serious game of tennis with Tezuka, and in their last year he would _crush _Tezuka for all to see. That was what he deserved, after all. Fuji was a _prodigy_; a regular human like Tezuka should not be so daring as to think he could love Fuji.

So Fuji walked an inconspicuous step behind Tezuka; the beast walked one step behind beauty, waiting, waiting... yes, he would wait until it was time to strike and take _away _that beauty.

Fuji quietly tormented Tezuka in their first year, keeping Tezuka at arm's length and watching with delight as the other boy struggled with his impatience at reaching the prodigy. The beast in Fuji laughed all the while, as beauty struggled within himself.

There was nothing quite as beautiful as beauty itself falling apart.

Fuji even found another victim, a happy-go-lucky, bouncy (quite literally) boy named Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji was beautiful, too, not like regal and majestic Tezuka, but his innocent and childish heart held its own sort of beauty. Fuji delighted at this, he would not crush Eiji as harshly as he would crush Tezuka, but it would be amusing while he was waiting for his chance to pounce on Tezuka.

Such was the nature of a genius.

--

On the first day of their second year, Fuji saw Tezuka.

Even on the very first day, both of them could be found on the tennis courts, but Tezuka had beat Fuji to the courts. Fuji watched, enchanted, as Tezuka turned. He himself had not grown very much, but Tezuka had sprouted into a tall, beautiful youth, long limbed and breath-taking. He was so _beautiful _Fuji could not stand it.

Much to his annoyance, he was compelled to throw his tennis racket against the wall of the empty clubroom when he finally escaped the wrath of Tezuka's lovely brown eyes.

Fuji threw the racket and a _crack_! resounded angrily around the room. It felt somewhat satisfying, but Fuji glowered. He would _not _let Tezuka beat him; Tezuka was but a mere human! But he, _he _was Fuji the _genius_. He would overcome Tezuka, no matter how much effort it took.

He would watch and become the cause of Tezuka and his beauty shattering into a billion pieces.

The Beast in his heart roared with frustration for Beauty had stolen something that did not belong to him, and he was determined to take it back. Beauty had stolen a piece of his heart.

--

Fuji would crush Eiji that day.

When the regular 'Fujiko, nya!' greeted him as his lunch mate bounced onto the rooftop, Fuji put on a pained facade and saw immediately as his mask resulted in Eiji's worry. When Eiji questioned him, Fuji spoke of how he just could not hide the truth any longer and that he loved Eiji..

Fuji knew Eiji loved Oishi, although the red-head may not have fully realized it yet, so when Eiji shook his head sadly, Fuji spat words of hatred at him.

The Beast purred delightedly as he assaulted Kikumaru with spiteful words with all the right phrases to undo his beautiful obliviousness. How Fuji _hated _that Eiji could be so oblivious and reach out to touch every heart that he wanted to. Well, Fuji would not let Eiji touch his heart; he would _destroy _him for trying to do so. Fuji Syuusuke got tamed by_ no one_. How dare he try.

Fuji watched, satisfied as Eiji crumbled before him, pleading for his forgiveness. Nothing hurt Eiji like the knowing that he had hurt one of his own friends.

The genius in Fuji stirred happily.

--

Fuji knew Tezuka had realized the game he was playing at, for Tezuka uttered the words, simple and cold, "Fix Kikumaru." The prodigy grinned lazily at the taller boy, telling the taller boy he expected something in return. "This is between the two of us, do not involve others." spoke Tezuka. Fuji frowned teasingly; it was disgusting how Tezuka let himself get torn apart at the seams by Fuji, simply because he loved him.

Fuji _hated _it..

He gestured to the zipper of his jeans, and Tezuka complied, unzipping Fuji's pants and taking Fuji into his mouth. When he'd finished and Fuji was panting slightly in triumph, Tezuka wiped his mouth and Fuji stretched lazily, having been satiated.

"Fix Kikumaru," repeated Tezuka. Fuji left, never having relieved the very obvious bulge in Tezuka's pants.

Fuji fixed Eiji, but only because Tezuka hurt even more when he did so.

The Beast growled angrily and the uncalled for little skip of his heart when Eiji burst in joyful tears and hugged him, overjoyed that Fuji was not mad at him. It was Tezuka's fault; he must have stolen another piece of his heart and given it to Eiji.

For that, Fuji would _destroy _Beauty.

--

In their third year, yet another victim arrived at Seigaku. Echizen, the "miracle" first year. Fuji was much, much better at tennis than Echizen. He knew this and Tezuka knew this, but Fuji pretended to be amazed by Echizen and Tezuka went along with the false pretenses.

Echizen was really rather interesting. He was flawed and cocky and he would be very much fun to crush. Echizen was all determination, much like Tezuka, except the first year lacked the beauty and pure talent that Tezuka possessed. Echizen, too, he would crush quickly..

Tezuka, on the other hand, would be his _masterpiece_.

--

Crushing Echizen had been easy enough.

To all the other Regulars, it may have seemed like an equally matched game, but Fuji knew and Tezuka knew and Echizen knew, by the way Echizen's arm strained and the way he panted that Fuji could have destroyed Echizen in the moment the game started, should he have wished.

And this knowledge was even worse to Echizen than if he had actually been beaten.

Too bad Tezuka insisted on playing the good guy. "Where is the real you, Fuji?" Fuji glowered, and the rain plastered his hair to his face. He felt Tezuka's arms around his waist and froze as his captain pressed up against his back, arms tightly wrapped around him and face pressed into Fuji's brown hair. The scent of Tezuka overwhelmed Fuji and from the corner of his eye, he could see Tezuka's beautiful face. The captain repeated his question again against Fuji's ear.

Something shuddered in Fuji and he wheeled around, pushing Tezuka backwards and watching as the taller boy fell to the ground.

Glaring at Tezuka, Fuji tried his best to hide his shaking limbs. "Shut _up_, I will destroy you. I will take that beauty away from you."

"What is it you want, Fuji?" questioned Tezuka as Fuji tried his best to walk away as quickly as he could without running, "You love me, and we both know that. What is it holding you back? Why do you keep trying to crawl to the darker side of yourself where I can't reach you?" Fuji risked a glance backwards and was met with two bold brown eyes. Tezuka opened his mouth and cooed to him, again, "You don't have to run away, I won't hurt you. You don't have to protect yourself from _me. _I will _drag_ you by your feet away from the Beast that keeps trying to make itself _you_, if that is what it takes. _You _are beautiful."

Heart pounding, Fuji tore off at a run. Tezuka was wrong, wrong! The Beast was who he was, Fuji Syuusuke was not weak! He was the _Beast_, not the _Beauty_!

--

When he kissed Echizen against the bench in the clubroom, he made sure Tezuka would walk in on them. All went according to the plan; Echizen moaned under him and he was straddling the first year when Tezuka walked in and saw them. What he hadn't counted on, though, was the way Tezuka grabbed Echizen by the wrist, cancelled practice, locked the clubroom door and walked back to a shaking Fuji, yanking down his pants and taking him in his mouth of his own volition.

True, Fuji had _made _Tezuka take him in the past few weeks, but those times had been because Fuji had wished it, not because Tezuka wanted it.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong. _He _was the one who was supposed to be in control, _he _was the Beast. Beauty was not supposed to be so brave in his encounters with Beast. Yet, Fuji couldn't bring himself to run away from Tezuka as he grasped Tezuka's fine brown hair and locked his naked legs around Tezuka's neck. He could not stop the moans from escaping his mouth and the way he arched his back in response to Tezuka's mouth on his arousal.

Once Tezuka had finished, he simply handed Fuji back his clothes, not asking the smaller boy to relieve the bulge in his own pants.

Tezuka walked him home that day, but it was more like he was Beauty's hostage. At the door of his house when escape had been oh so close, Tezuka had drawn him into his arms, murmuring into his ear, "You do not have to protect yourself by acting like the Beast that I know you are not. Deep down inside there is beauty, yet you keep trying to convince yourself that you are a beast."

--

Tezuka was _wrong_, he was a Beast.

Yet, how could he explain the way his heart leapt when he was around Tezuka, and the warmth he felt when he was around Eiji? What had happened to the cruel nature he used to have, and the hatred he used to always feel?

When Tezuka invited him over to his house to study, Fuji had no choice but to accept.

And by the time Tezuka's advances came, he was still not prepared for them. It had started with an innocent arm placed just a few centimeters away from Fuji's back, but soon enough, he was seated, trembling, with Tezuka at his back, the captain's long legs around his own body and Tezuka's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back so that he was pressed up against Tezuka's chest.

Eyeing Tezuka, Fuji wondered whether Beauty had actually managed to tame him.

When Tezuka finally lowered his head and kissed him, it was so sweet and warm and loving that Fuji gave in and wrapped his arms around his captain's neck, hands finding purchase in Tezuka's hair and pulling the other boy's head closer. By the time Tezuka's tongue came and touched his lower lip, Fuji was pressed against the wall, whimpering as Tezuka kissed him and he kissed Tezuka back.

For the first time, it was not a one-sided kiss, for he was kissing Tezuka back. Fuji would never have guessed how much better it felt when he participated, too. His fumbling fingers found their way to Tezuka's belt, undoing the belt and reaching for the bulge in Tezuka's pants that had never been touched. He wondered what it would be like to satisfy Tezuka for the first time, and to gaze into what undoubtedly would be beautifully glazed brown eyes.

But before he could lower his mouth to Tezuka's waist, Tezuka gathered him in his arms, staring into Fuji's blue eyes and whispering, "So in the end, I finally managed to catch you."

Fuji closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to Tezuka's before drawing back and bringing his attention back to Tezuka's arousal, "Saa... Beauty finally killed the Beast."

_angel of music, you denied me, turning from true beauty;  
wandering child - phantom of the opera  
_**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Leave a review. (: And as for the whole Beauty and the Beast thing .. I was trying to portray the darker side of Fuji's genius .. but I don't think it quite worked .. anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think.  
--**x.**lithium;


End file.
